The Night Before
by Vegeta-Saiyajin-no-Ouji
Summary: Vegeta, I have cancer and the doctors don’t expect me to live to next week." The next morning, she was dead in his arms.


This is just a little one-shot fic while I'm also writing Mortal Mentality, which I must remind you that I'm not updating until I get at least 10-15 reviews for each chapter. Once I get a couple out then that limit will lower or whatever. I need to know whether it's worth continuing it or not or just deleting it.

This one shot is a V/B, as if you wouldn't have guessed. . Any other couple kinda disgusts me. And although I'm sure you all know that I despise Yamcha more than Goku, it won't be a Yamcha bashing for once. I decided that it was about time I did something out of the ordinary.

Hope you all like it…

**WARNING: LEMON CONTENT**

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**THE NIGHT BEFORE**

The pale blue ceiling above him did nothing to relieve the mighty Prince from his boredom. The Gravity Room was broken again, and it was pouring rain outside. He was about to try training inside, but the damn woman that had invited him here in the first place refused to let him. Just that brief thought got him thinking of her and nothing else.

That aqua hair had proved to be the most dangerous thing in his life. Not because she always managed to flick it in his face when she turned around, but he'd never seen a thing like it before. Sure, he'd seen people with purple and green skin, but never such a fragile being such as her with a colour like that. Ugh. It can't be doing him good to think about her like this. He never had before.

Rolling over onto his side, he soon found the other indentation where an even smaller body than his had lain before. Even the pillow had the creases in it from many years of use. Vegeta reached out and grabbed the pillow and brought it to himself, inhaling the flowery scent that still lingered there. Even the room had still smelled of their lovemaking the other night. Brushing his hand over the unmade sheet next to him, he changed the direction of the creases in the silken fabric, ruining the indent that was there. Although he didn't like to admit it, the one who he had shared his bed with for many years had become more than an infatuation to him; she was his obsession.

Not able to concentrate on anything he was doing lately, his children had often poked and prodded him to see what the matter was. Even she had. But somehow, he knew that she needed no answer to what his problem was.

_**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Flashback **_

_"Mmm…hmhmhm..." Bulma chuckled with a sultry little smile, her arms around her husband's shoulders as she buried her face into his neck._

_Vegeta had given her his trademark smirk in return, his callused hands around her waist. Her lips had soon found his own, and he hadn't hesitated to return her kiss. She had told him that afternoon that her parents were gone for a week for a vacation, and that night the kids were off to their friends' houses for a sleep over. Chichi and Goku had agreed to the arrangement, as they knew Bulma had been quite stressed out with her work lately, and Vegeta they knew was hopeless with them unless it involved a lot of yelling, or a hell of a lot of shopping for his daughter. _

_They were currently in the kitchen now, Vegeta having been extremely impatient to get the brats out of the house, and what was amusing was that they knew exactly why and deliberately took their time with getting ready. Trunks and Bra were no strangers to their parents active sex life. They even had the misfortune of walking in on them several times. Bra had refused to take a shower for an entire week, and Trunks had insisted on eating anywhere but the kitchen table until he had witnessed a professional cleaner disinfecting it. _

_But now they were alone together for the night, and they both knew that the limited spare time would be wasted. Bulma was wearing the short red dress she had donned for the tournament back when Bra was about 5, so it was quite easy for him to manage it. Vegeta slipped both hands under it, doing so that he was cupping her thighs as he pushed it up. It was a tight fitting dress, so to both of their pleasure, she was unable to wear any underwear under it. Not that he hadn't noticed many times before, but he marveled at how her small, firm buttocks fit perfectly into his palms as he hoisted her up onto the table. _

"_Mmm…Better not tell the boy about this one..." he grinned, having been standing between Bulma's legs while she was on the table, and they had willingly parted for him. Leaning up to press his lips against hers, Bulma wrapped her arms around her shoulders, playing with his newly cut hair while returning his kisses._

_Taking her mind off what was happening, she opened her eyes, just thinking of how good of a stylist her daughter was. Vegeta had gotten his hair cut, but it reminded her a lot like Yamcha's style. So Bra had insisted that a makeover didn't actually mean she would use makeup. Begrudgingly he had agreed to the proposition after Bulma had whispered something in his ear. Making sure to stay away for about 4 days with her father, she had made him grow a slight beard before shaving it off and leaving a black upside down triangle under his bottom lip, and his hair was cut even shorter and swept back over his head with a couple of strands hanging down. (A/N: Think of the hairstyle of Till, the lead singer of Rammstein)_

_Vegeta already looked young due to his Saiyan heritage, but this was just marvelous and all the Z-Fighters had agreed when he came back from his little absence. Even Vegeta himself liked it. It actually meant he could fit a hat on his head without it being pushed off by his unruly hair. _

"_You look really good with short hair, 'Geta…" Bulma whispered into his ear before giving it a little nip. This only made the well built, but short Saiyan purr deeply from his throat before pushing her down onto the kitchen table and crawling over the top of her._

"_Onna, you talk too much…Shut up and enjoy it..." he commanded her, though for once Bulma didn't mind that he wasn't using her name. Sometimes it just turned her on, she hated to admit. So many people talked to her like a lady, but Vegeta talked dirty to her, and that was something different that she enjoyed when they were together. _

_But she was snapped from her train of thought as her very own Saiyan Prince began massaging her right foot and leg before kissing his way down the inside, and skipping the part she most wanted him to touch before repeating the process on the other leg._

"_Ugh…You fucking tease…" she growled at him, but that only served to ignite the playful side of him, making sure that he teased her even more as his fingers rubbed her now. Bulma arched her back, pressing her chest towards his face as she moaned a little from his ministrations. Just as she was about to reach a climax, his fingers pulled away, leaving her with an unfulfilled coldness._

"_Fucking prick…" Bulma snarled, pushing him off her so she could stand on the floor, removing her dress so that her body in all its glory would be exposed to her spandex-clad Prince. Strangely enough, he had never tired of her, and wanted to hold her all the time, even though his pride wouldn't let him in front of the others._

_Removing said spandex, Vegeta stood naked before her also, his arousal for her plain to see. 'The other Z Fighters may have teased him about his height, but they could in no way match up to his length.' Bulma smirked evilly, having accidentally walked in on the others when they were changing after their own little tournament. Not able to stand the coldness of the kitchen anymore, she quickly pulled Vegeta to her, reveling in the warmth that he held. _

"_Can we go upstairs, 'Geta? I'm cold…" the aqua-haired scientist whimpered, delighted when he picked her up and that they were at his room in the blink of an eye. Laying his fragile little angel down onto the blue silk sheets, he pulled the covers up to their waists where he began touching her intimately and gently – a thing that she had never thought him capable of on their first night together._

_His hands ran up her sides until he found her breasts, which he gently kneaded in his palms before swirling his tongue around both the nipples, one at a time. Bulma's hand lowered, wanting him to stop his torturous ministrations. Her own hand soon wrapped around his member where she gently began stroking it, causing to stop his own actions towards her and it also allowed her to push him over onto his back._

"_My turn…" Bulma giggled a little before licking the tip of his member. She was quite pleased to get a groan out of her husband, mate or lover – any name could be picked, but she knew that they shared something that could never be broken by another. _

"_Enough, Woman. You're taking too long." He commanded, pulling her back up to meet his lips. _

"_Oh, this coming from a guy that spends 3 hours on foreplay and twice that on sex." She rolled her eyes playfully._

"_Well now…That's a bit of an exaggeration. I always thought it was more like 1 hour on foreplay and 8 hours of sex." He grinned, flipping her back so that he was on top once more. _

"_Oh yeeeeaaah." Bulma tapped her chin thoughtfully. "There was that time where I couldn't even get out of bed I was that fucking sore." She nipped at his nose before he began kissing her again. Eventually it was time to couple once more, and Bulma gasped as he pushed himself into. No matter how many times they did this, it always felt exquisite. Not like Yamcha, who did give her pleasure, but just nothing to the amount that Vegeta gave her. _

_Everyone assumed him to be a selfish ass, especially when Bulma told the others that she was indeed sleeping with the arrogant Prince, but the girl talk with Chichi had certainly proven otherwise to Goku's harpy of a wife that Vegeta was the most generous man when it came to things like that. But any rational thoughts slipped from her mind as Vegeta pressed himself harder into her, loving to listen her gasp and call out his name. Before coming to earth, he had believed that the only pleasure he could truly get was to have them beg for him to stop and not kill them, but he had certainly had been taught otherwise by this little angel that he now held in his arms and was expressing his love to her in the only way he knew how._

"_Mmm…Vegeta…" she whispered, digging her nails into his back so that bloody streaks were left, just before she screamed his name once more and he emptied his seed deep into her womb. A quick glance had told him that they had been at it for two hours already, but it had only seemed like 10 minutes. They both knew that this was far from over as he got hard inside her once more._

_Bulma collapsed on top of her very own Prince, barely even able to open her eyes she was that tired. "I love you so much…" she whispered to him, listening to his heart beat as the smell of sex and sweat mingling together in a pleasant combination of their own scents._

_"Bulma, I-..." she cut him off._

_"You don't need to say it, Vegeta. I know you love me. I can see it in your eyes, and you show me it well." She smiled, placing one last kiss to his lips before it faded. "But….I haven't been completely honest with you…"_

_Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"_

_"You know how I said that I might be pregnant again but wouldn't let you feel its ki because I was always sick and kept fainting?" she asked nervously._

_"…Yes…"_

_"Well…I'm not pregnant, Vegeta…I have cancer, and the doctors don't expect me to live to next week."_

_The next morning, she was dead in his arms._

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>End Flashback **

Vegeta choked out a sob, trying his best not to cry. He sat up on the edge of the bed, the framed picture of the both of them only serving to make the tears actually fall as he buried his face in his hands. His 16-year-old daughter Bra soon walked in and he found her small arms wrap around him.

"Please don't cry, Papa." She told him, but soon she began crying too, finding her way into his lap. Trunks had been standing at the door, as he was going to take Bra down to the park and get her an ice cream since there was none in the house. But he soon joined the two on the bed, his arms wrapped around both his father and sister.

"Father…I know it's hard to see Mum gone. But we really need you there for us. We're all upset. But now we need you more than ever. You've been lying in this bed for the past week and barely have eaten a thing. Father……Dad. Please…come down and eat with us?"

"Yeah, Papa…" she ran her hand over her father's cheek. "You need to shave too. Mama never liked it when you didn't."

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>END **

So…/ What did you guys think for my lil one-shot? Sad? I was actually going to make it all:

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_From Bra's shoulder they heard the muffled reply…_

_"Only if you make me blueberry pancakes…"_

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

But I decided against it all because it's supposed to be a sad story. / Ah well, don't forget to review and tell me what you think.


End file.
